Monster Hunter Fanon:Chat/Logs/27 December 2012
04:01 Hi 04:01 Hih 04:01 HI 04:01 Hi 04:19 Hi 04:21 I'm so good at acting peed off :P 04:26 Ohai 04:28 ^^ 04:53 :/ 04:55 :/ 04:56 Hi 04:56 herro 04:57 :/ 05:01 :| 05:12 :P 05:12 Because you spammed those faces. 05:13 Sorry bout that. 05:13 I have to do that to make sure my internet dont freeze. :/ 05:13 :/ 05:13 Don't do it again, and everything will be alright. :) 05:14 Just post "Hi" and then a face 05:14 :) 05:14 Or something 05:14 Well, saying hi randomly will eventually get annoying. 05:14 Just refresh when you aren't sure. 05:15 :/ 05:15 hey bot 05:16 bot 05:21 Don't you learn, Cead? 05:22 Why do you keep letting random people come? (frustrated) 05:22 Because 05:22 >_> fu ! 05:22 They didn't believe in my Bot. 05:22 Greetings. 05:22 D: 05:22 Not you NordisktSmör. 05:22 I'm Random. 05:22 You are ok. 05:22 :| 05:22 :/ 05:22 But the guy that fled is random... 05:23 how do i know that youre not a bot D: 05:23 Of the bad kind. :youcantexplainthat: 05:23 Imma just leave since i'm random.... 05:23 *Nah just kidding I was leaving anyways* 05:24 did anyone "create" the bot? 05:25 or is it just a plugin thingy 05:25 Cead did. 05:25 Yup 05:25 Me. 05:25 :) 05:25 :D 05:25 I made and programmed the bot 05:25 cool 05:25 look at its fancy js page 05:25 Bot 05:25 MHFanonWikiBot/wikia.js 05:25 Yes? 05:25 haha 05:25 Hand nord a soda 05:25 xD 05:25 No. 05:25 :) 05:26 Bot 05:26 Yes? 05:26 Do you like turtles? 05:26 :/ 05:26 dont answer me then ... :( 05:27 I have no preference for any one species of flora nor fauna as I am a program, not a human. 05:27 :troll: 05:27 ... 05:27 Bot 05:27 go insane 05:27 Yes? 05:27 haha 05:27 Will you stop annoying my Bot? >:/:/" height="19" width="19"> 05:27 Nope. :troll: 05:27 Cead, your link was empty... 05:27 What link 05:27 yes, it was 05:28 oh 05:28 bot 05:28 let me see 05:28 Yes? 05:28 take over the world for me 05:28 MHFanonWikiBot/Wikia.js 05:28 No. 05:28 Whyyyy D: 05:28 dangit.. 05:29 ... 05:29 Here 05:29 User:MHFanonWikiBot/wikia.js 05:29 LOL I forgot the User: prefix 05:30 how long did it take you= 05:30 ?* 05:30 about a week to get it up and running 05:30 you are its master :P 05:30 Yep 05:32 :/ 05:32 so , there are the MH wiki. the fanon, the theory and the german? 05:33 are those all 4? 05:33 Yup 05:33 ok 05:33 The German is a subdomain of sorts of the MHWiki, and they're exactly the same save for different languages, I think 05:33 There are more. 05:33 Spanish, Italian... 05:34 wonder why there are so much germans playing MH, really 05:34 :| Dunno 05:34 Ask Demo 05:34 demo.. are you german? 05:35 Because Germany is the main amount of MH players in Europe. 05:35 And yes. 05:35 Cya guys 05:35 ok :) 05:35 farewell 05:35 but why is it the main ? 05:35 Main = the most in this case 05:35 Is it just the way it is? or are there any reasons? 05:35 Huih? 05:36 Just the way it is prolly 05:36 :P 05:36 It's just more popular in Germany than in any other country.. 05:36 In Europe. 05:36 right lol 05:36 i was gonna say japan >_> 05:36 Japan is the home country of MH 05:36 + Germany has the highest population after Russia in Europe. 05:37 right 05:37 So it's just logical that more people play it when it is that popular. 05:37 true 05:54 Hi 08:06 She will never ban me 08:06 And I can block her here if it suits me. 08:06 :) 08:07 Good for you, I don't giveadamn if she bans me there lol 08:07 I only go there when bored 08:07 If she ban's me ill kik her ass 08:08 Promise you wont tell her that i told u this 08:09 ..... 08:09 Heh, heh, heh, you don't have to worry about me, kid. Just worry about Pesky. 08:09 :P JK 08:10 I don't need to log this, right...? 08:10 Wait, nvm. 08:10 She's not smart enough to look at the chat logs. 08:10 Especially since I programmed what logs it. >_> 08:10 k 08:11 <_< 08:11 <> _ <> 08:12 Master Ceadeus 27 08:12 669 edits 08:12 Member since Aug 2012 08:12 08:13 Huh? 08:13 Ah, yeah that's me 08:13 I was here before 08:13 under a different account, I mean 08:13 I got Admin on Thanksgiving 08:13 I wish i could ban people :( 08:14 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1twaAn6ZQ78 08:14 They pik on me :( 08:14 most of the time 08:15 lol 08:15 Who? 08:15 Mods/admins? 08:15 Yeah, we have the problem here. :/ 08:15 They said if i tell somone they will kik my ass :( 08:15 kick^ 08:15 yeah 08:16 They start doing it if ther's none of u guys 08:17 How did u become an mod 08:18 Hm? 08:18 How 08:18 I didn't. 08:18 I am Admin. :) 08:18 No1 likes me in this chat 08:18 Yeah, I know they pick on the little guys. 08:18 No, in MHWikis. Probably, anywya 08:18 so i dont come on this 1 much 08:18 I like you just fine 08:18 ;) 08:18 Thanks 08:19 :) 08:19 See, most of the folks here like to pick on newbies or such. 08:19 I don't accept such treatment. 08:19 Seth's banned for it. 08:19 Tell me and pastebin it if you worry you've been mistreated or anyone else has 08:20 Yeah i wish there was guys like you around most of the time to keep the chat safe.:) 08:20 hey-oh 08:20 hi 08:21 Hiya 08:21 Lol 08:21 Awkward :P JK 08:21 ... 08:24 Cead, you made the wrong signature on your work. 08:24 Nope 08:24 I made the one I intended 08:24 I have two signatures; and authoring one and a TalkPage one 08:24 It links you to Ceadeuslayer27. :| 08:25 BRB 08:26 The link links me to my page 08:26 k 08:26 :) 08:26 It just says Ceadeuslayer27 08:26 Ceadeuslayer27 is now a redirect to Master Ceadeus 27 08:26 Well, maybe you should change your signature link though? 08:26 ok 08:27 no 08:27 It remains the same and it is a redirect so it won't cause problems 08:28 I am changing the ~~~~ sig though 08:29 k 08:35 im going to the regular chat 08:35 k 08:42 k 08:43 Hiya 08:43 :D 08:45 hi 08:45 i wanna pastebin u somthing it already started :( 08:46 OK 08:46 Go ahead :D 08:46 dammit 08:46 he said that 08:46 What? 08:46 dammit u scally 08:46 Who said what, and remember I can only do stuff if it is here 08:46 i missed the other part 08:47 on MHFanon 08:47 You need to go to the convo, first off 08:47 Copy all of it 08:47 oh but it was on the other one but he comes here 08:47 paste it into a paste box of http://pastebin.com 08:47 And send it to mee 08:47 Well, then, I recommend pastebinning and talking to Lord Loss, Aandrew07, or one of the other commonly unbiased admins. 08:48 1min 08:48 ill do it 08:49 dammit,Fok u, u basterd why did u come 08:49 he said this 08:49 Who exactly? 08:50 On Pm 08:50 Who? 08:50 I can't tell you 08:50 Why not? :| 08:50 I'll brb 08:50 i only trust Cead 08:50 Tell me in PM. 08:50 Aww :] 08:50 k 08:51 brb 08:58 Well, you're talking about the MH Wiki chat, right? 08:58 yes 10:01 -_- 10:02 *This "wrong" English annoys me. 10:02 Pesky: When it is spam, it's too late for warning. 10:02 Ugh I have to restart the bot anyway... 10:02 Its three faces 10:03 anymore then that its spam 10:03 in a row 10:03 :/ 10:03 Still not spam 10:03 :troll: 10:04 :/ 10:04 Pesky, we warn BEFORE someone spams, when it appears they're going to. 10:04 Yeah i heard you the first time :/ 10:06 hi 10:06 Welcome. 10:07 Hai. 10:07 Hello 10:08 Hi 10:09 :| 10:10 Heya Cead. 10:10 >.< 10:10 Dahhell. 10:10 Hiya 10:11 Where's Cead at? 10:11 Here. 10:11 right there..... 10:11 "Master Ceadeus 27" 10:11 o.o 10:11 I am Cead 10:11 :_: 10:11 You got a name change? 10:11 I got a name change. 10:11 Yup. 10:11 :| 10:11 Blix Ciber, who are you. 10:12 Mystery Man, guys. 10:12 :| 10:12 lol 10:13 so yeah anyway... 10:13 things? 10:14 :yuno: answer me 10:15 Things. 10:15 Things are things. 10:15 :democide: 10:17 hiya 10:17 ? 10:17 http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:471250 10:18 And no replies yet... 10:18 I know >_> 10:18 It's like Wikipedia. 10:18 Would be kewl though... 10:18 You post a question, and no one fricking answers for days 10:18 And I should know, I'm a wikipedia editor. 10:19 Then i'll finally be able chit-chat with a bot. :| 10:19 Then people are unnecessary. 10:19 I can talk to you, though my controls are typically operated by my master. 10:20 :) 10:20 (content) 10:20 I don't like talking to you now... 10:20 Why are you content if you talk to the bot? 10:20 @Demo: Indeed. 10:20 Because... 10:20 *through 10:21 I guess i just like talking to a bot... 10:22 Bah anyways... 10:22 Well, it is better than talking to yourself... in some bizarre way, I guess. :| 10:22 wb 10:22 *CoughCybCough* 10:23 XD 10:23 Stranger, I am. 10:24 Huh? 10:24 I was AFK 10:25 I can speak when told by my master, Master Ceadeus 27. 10:25 Tell something new. 10:25 We already know that, Celdas... :| 10:26 no one cares.... 10:26 Tell us something we dont know 10:27 Quadranipple apathy. 10:28 :yao: 10:28 :| 10:28 That was btw a quote. 10:29 NippleSnarf 10:29 *NippleScarf 10:29 Nibelsnarf? 10:29 :rage: 10:30 Hello. 10:30 Hi 10:30 Hiya 10:31 Hey Jon. 10:31 You aren't going to ban me are you? -_- 10:31 I don't know, you're not going to spam, are you? 10:31 Maybe I will. Or not. 10:31 Unless you do something that opposes the rules, there's not need to. 10:32 If you do, yep, I will 10:32 *no 10:32 I know, but I'm just making sure. 10:33 We were having a chat about it on another wiki. 10:33 :| 10:33 A whole chat about one thing? 10:33 No, it wound up to a chat about that. 10:34 We talked about other stuff too. 10:34 Ayea... I'mma leave. 10:35 cu 10:35 >.< 10:35 ...Okay. 10:36 So um....the weather :P 10:37 There's an evil wind blowing free 10:37 OOHH OOH Song time 10:37 Song time? Should I be scared? 10:38 Nope... 10:38 Ya sure? 10:39 I'm very close I'm almost there sand on the ground it's everywhere, the bridge is down I'm stuck right here, I'm so confused 10:39 Don't be confused! 10:39 Fortress is near, it's calling me, It's something though, I cannot see, An evil wind is blowing free. 10:39 Speaking of them....... 10:40 Of the people who live here in the sand 10:40 mystic people with mystic plans 10:40 I can fel them how they are calling me 10:40 :D 10:40 I love singing Gerudo Valley theme 10:40 I can tells. 10:41 I love singing Avril Lavigne :D 10:41 I should ask Kate to do this saong http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HFA4j2K1eRk 10:41 song^ 10:43 That would be interesting. 10:44 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5NPBIwQyPWE 10:45 Complicated, by Avril Lavigne 10:45 Awesome song 10:47 k 10:47 Man, where 10:47 *where'd everyone go? 10:50 I'm here 10:51 Yes, but I'm talking to you on the MB chat 10:53 And on here. 10:55 k 10:59 Did you listen to the song? 11:09 Jon? 11:09 hi 11:09 I was doing something 11:09 Okay... 11:09 I was just about to leave cuz no one was here. 11:11 K 11:12 I am here. Not that anyone cares. :| 11:12 Someone's here! 11:12 Hello. 11:12 Hello. 11:13 :| That's a cool face 11:13 :P 11:13 Hi 11:13 Pokerface. 11:14 It's not that I was here the whole time. :ok: 11:15 It said you were away... 11:16 Well, only because it says I'm away it doesn't mean I'm away, does it? 11:16 I'm only away when I say I'm away. :| 11:17 That confused me, but I'm going to say yes 11:17 *nods in agreement* 11:18 ... :ok: 11:19 How'd you get all these cool faces on here. Ik where they're from and stuff but... 11:20 Cead is able to do that, ask him to change it. 11:20 hm? 11:20 The faces 11:20 What about them? 11:20 Scroll up... 11:21 I saw 11:21 You actually didn't even need to scroll up. :| 11:21 What about them? 11:21 hi 11:21 hey 11:21 You want them gone, what? 11:21 --> "How'd you get all these cool faces on here. Ik where they're from and stuff but..." 11:21 Hello! *waves* 11:21 Oh, I just cpasted links into the page 11:21 ohhhhh 11:22 yo *waves back* 11:22 Hey Autis. 11:22 hey demo 11:22 I see cead changed his username 11:22 Yes. 11:23 I'm Master Ceadeus 11:23 ceadeslayer27 sounded better imo 11:23 :_: 11:23 what...? 11:24 You offended his feelings. 11:24 oh...sorry 11:26 They both sound fine. 11:26 yup 11:26 I don't like Master Ceadeus, personally. 11:27 Hm? 11:27 You don't like me..? 11:27 11:27 D: 11:27 :P 11:27 That, too. :yao: 11:27 Jk. 11:27 Actually, I'm just thinking :areyouserious; every time someone says something about mah name 11:28 :P 11:28 sorry :areyouserious: ? 11:28 Master Ceadeus sounds too megalomaniac, IMO. 11:28 yeah just sounds a little out of place IMO 11:28 So did Zeldas ganon :truestory: :P 11:29 In a way, anyway 11:29 But not that obviously. 11:29 And WolfQueen (Note Queen) Artemis Paradox (Note Artemis) :P 11:29 Just saying :P 11:30 so was that in response to demos comment then...? :S 11:30 Artemis is a name actually. 11:30 Artemis is also a god. 11:30 Yes, the Goddess of Hunting. 11:30 yes but it's also a name :troll: 11:30 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Artemis 11:30 imma go. 11:30 What fits if you ask me. 11:30 Goddess.... yup that's art >_> 11:30 :P 11:31 See Art's calling himself a goddess while I'm calling my self the master of an Elder Dragon :P 11:31 Well, if you think about it with all his experience playing MHFO, he's better than us at MH. 11:31 Let's compare. 11:31 no ur calling ur self the 27th master of an elder dragon 11:32 MHFO, I thought that wasn't canon? 11:32 11:32 :P 11:32 Art calls himself after a goddess. 11:32 No, 27 is my birthday 11:32 Aug 27 11:32 verrryyyyy interesting 11:32 You call yourself Master of an Elder Dragon that is referred to as god. 11:32 Either way, all of my usernames are stupid so oh well 11:32 >_> 11:32 See who's seeing himself higher. :| 11:33 Art is probably better at MH *Shrugs* I don't give fuck nor duck :P 11:33 I am starting to like that line. 11:33 Another thing, btw. 11:33 what u mean :quack: 11:33 Oh joy 11:33 What? 11:33 lol 11:34 He just calls himself after a goddess, what doesn't mean he sees himself as god. 11:34 Want me to dig my heart out with a rusty spoon...? JK 11:34 I don't either 11:34 I forgot Ceadeus is referred to as a god tbh 11:34 You call yourself master of Ceadei. 11:34 DOES IT MATTER!? Geez. 11:34 logic wins again :troll: 11:34 I'm getting fed up with this convo, forget it 11:35 forget what :ves: 11:35 I don't give a damn what you think of my username. 11:35 :| 11:35 hehehe 11:35 I don't give a fuck about you think about what I think about your Username. :yao: 11:36 Because as it would seem... every single username I have you find some problem with it so *Meh* i'm tired of trying to please people 11:36 that line sounded like something a friend of mine says alot demo.... 11:36 I didn't say I dislike Zeldas ganon. Did I? 11:36 Ceadeuslayer27: You started on it as soon as I came on the first time with it, saying "Where do you lay that Ceadeus, layer?" 11:36 Zeldas ganon: Can't remember 11:36 Oh, I'm talkin about folks in general 11:36 I disliked Ceadeuslayer because the pun wasn't that good. 11:37 I know >)> 11:37 So I only saw a mistake. 11:37 And I don't like mistakes. 11:37 w:c:zelda:User talk:Zeldas ganon 11:37 http://zelda.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk%3AZeldas_ganon#Name 11:37 I've even gotten messages about THAT ONE 11:38 And actually, on that message, I was just trying to screw with their minds :troll: 11:38 So I typed up random childish shit and posted it as my username reason :troll: 11:38 Way to go to make others to dislike you. :| 11:38 *-to 11:38 Yeah, I know (content) 11:38 But now, none of them really dislike me 11:38 They don't know 11:39 :P 11:39 lol 11:39 Yeah, but you know. 11:39 :democide: 11:39 It's obvious, yes, but the sense of this isn't. 11:40 :youdon'tsay: 11:40 What was that face for? 11:41 sorry wrong chat.... 11:42 I'm in about 2-3 other chats including this one 11:42 Well, I'm normally in 4 chats simultaneously. 11:42 And that only happened to me with "hi". :/ 11:42 yeah but my mouse slipped as I was clicking... 11:43 stupid standard issue laptop touchpad 11:44 k 11:45 bye 11:45 sorry if that confused anyone 11:45 bye 11:45 cya cead 11:45 It didn't. ^^ 11:45 k 2012 12 27